I'll Take This Pain
by Ferretess
Summary: What was going through Cody's and Noah's heads during the ear kiss?


Cody's POV

I look at the time and see it's been 62 hours since this dreaded Awake-A-Thon started. I already beat my personal record of 51 hours, from back when Halo 3 first came out. This is absolute hell. Why did I ever sign up for this show? I'd already nearly fallen asleep on Owen's butt cheek earlier.

My gaze wanders to the other campers. Owen has disappeared. Only a few of them are awake still- me, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Eva, Courtney, Heather... I can't even tell if there's any more, I'm so tired. Noah is asleep near me. He looks so cute sleeping... I think I see... my mom?

Suddenly I'm not at Camp Wawanakwa. I look down and see... myself? Yeah, it's definitely me, sleeping in my bed at home. Am I hallucinating, or have I finally succumbed to sleep? I go along with it for a while, when suddenly my dream changes. I am now myself in my bed, and Noah is beside me.

Wait, Noah is beside me?!

Yeah, it appears that way.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," he whispers seductively.

I feel his lips on my ear. What?!

I wake up, but the feeling hasn't gone away. I feel someone's arms around my waist, too. Looking over, I see that Noah is spooning me and kissing my ear, just like in the dream. It feels good, surprisingly.

Wait, what?! I can't be gay, I like Gwen!

Suddenly the kissing stops, and I hear screaming. Oh. Noah woke up. I begin to scream too, getting up and running away from him.

Oh, God, why?

* * *

Noah's POV

Thirteen hours into the Awake-A-Thon. So far, only Owen has fallen asleep, although everyone looks like they're not far from it. I'm not going any farther than the 24 hour mark. This entire thing is stupid, and if I stay awake too long, it'll be weeks before I catch up on sleep. Scratch that, it won't happen until the show ends, or at least until I get voted off.

I am ridiculously bored. I don't want to be the second person to fall asleep, though.

I guess I'd better find something to think about to occupy my time.

Looking around at the contestants, I'm trying to predict who will win. I know it won't be me; I'm not going any farther than making it look like I tried. I won't be surprised if Eva wins. She's athletic, so she would be one of the worst contestants to actually try doing this, but she doesn't seem particularly bright. Or maybe Duncan, criminals probably require less sleep than the rest of us. Heather could also be a likely candidate, since she seems like the type who wouldn't want to be caught sleeping on camera. Then again, Cody probably has stayed up for hours on end before, since he seems like the gamer type.

Of course, I'm a gamer myself, but I've never gone more than probably 18 hours without sleep. I should probably ask Cody if he's a gamer sometime. We've talked a few times, and he's a great guy. He's pretty cute, too... makes me wish he wasn't straight.

Fourteen hours now. Izzy's fallen asleep. I'm not too surprised, since she's so high on energy and probably requires a lot of sleep. It probably wouldn't hurt to go to sleep now, I am pretty tired.

I don't dream at all. I usually don't anyway.

Waking up, I see a lot more of my fellow contestants have fallen asleep. It's been about 30 hours, meaning I slept for nearly 16. Since I was already disqualified, I should be allowed to leave, but Chris already said we have to stay no matter what.

I go through the cycle of doing nothing and falling asleep twice more. When I wake up after my third sleep, it's already been 64 hours. I see Cody is asleep, and he is lying just a few feet away from me at most. I am glad he's finally fallen asleep; I was getting worried for his health. Then again, at 64 hours, he's probably already screwed.

I can tell he probably won't wake up until someone wakes him. Even though he's asleep, I can tell just how exhausted he is. Cody really is just too precious for his own good. The way his legs are curled into him, and how his mouth is open just slightly... I've definitely fallen hard for him. Oh, God.

After a bit more thinking, I find myself drifting off to sleep again. I'm not tired in the slightest, but I am extremely bored, so I succumb to sleep.

Surprisingly, I dream this time.

But... why is Cody wearing a Princess Peach costume? And why am I in a Mario costume?

I guess I'm in for a wild ride.

The half-second I was examining my clothes, some purple-haired girl in a Bowser costume popped up out of nowhere. She kidnapped Peach-Cody, just like in the games. I looked to my left and saw the Luigi of this dream... Izzy?

My dream self then proceeded to explore pipes, lose lives, and defeat Koopa Troopas while Luigi-Izzy helped me out. Occasionally I'd come across Owen in a Yoshi costume, and I'd have to ride him for a while.

It was a slight bit awkward.

Eventually, I made it to Bowser's castle. After battling the Dry Bones and dodging the lava, I finally saw Peach-Cody in a cage, guarded by purple-haired Bowser. I fought Bowser, and rescued Cody. As soon as I let him out of the cage, we kissed passionately.

Then I woke up to find that I was kissing his ear. I immediately got up, screamed, and ran off before he could say anything.

Now he'll hate me forever. Great.

Unless he secretly enjoyed it... no, who am I kidding?

I guess my hopes of at least being friends with him are gone.

I'll just have to take this pain.

* * *

A/N: While I was writing this, She Will Be Loved came on. I found that pretty cool, as Trent says it's his favorite song in this episode. (Technically he says "She Would Be Loved", but we all know what he meant...) Anyway, this is the first thing I've written in about 13 and a half months that's not for school, so I hope it isn't terrible. :) Reviews and favorites are appreciated!

...Should I make this a full-length fic? I'm not sure I have the work ethic to attempt it, but I do have a few ideas... would anyone read it?


End file.
